


The Most Beautiful Woman In The World

by IdMonster



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Choking on a Dick, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Forced Bukkake, Forced Deepthroat, Gangbang, Mind Control, Multi, Openly Raped in Public, Public Sex, Public Use, Raped by a Diety, Spitroasting, Victim Forced to Enjoy It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdMonster/pseuds/IdMonster
Summary: Aphrodite teaches Helen her place.





	The Most Beautiful Woman In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/gifts).



> Great prompt! I hope you enjoy this fill.

Helen admired herself in a polished bronze mirror. 

Many women must have imagined they were the most beautiful woman in the world, but Helen knew it for a fact. A war was being waged, right now outside the walls of Troy, because of her beauty. Helen smiled as she listened to the faint sounds of clashing swords. She watched her lovely lips part, pink and luscious as her lower pair, and her smile widened. Paris had turned down the chance for great wisdom, and even the chance to be emperor of the world, to get access to those lips. And so Helen had changed the world. Beauty was no frivolity. Great beauty, such as Helen possessed, was also great power.

She wondered, as she had many times before, what the Goddesses had looked like. 

“They were beautiful beyond compare,” Paris had told her. “Beautiful beyond words.” 

Helen had tried to press him for details, but he’d only shaken his head and looked overwhelmed. She’d never dared to ask him the question whose answer she’d hoped he’d volunteer: were they more beautiful than her?

Helen had seen paintings of all three Goddesses. None of them came close to matching her. But paintings could be deceiving; the ones she’d seen of herself weren’t one-tenth of exquisite as what she saw in the mirror. No doubt the actual Goddesses were much lovelier in person. 

But were they as lovely as Helen?

Athena ruled strategy and wisdom. Helen had seen many strategists and wise people, and they were not a handsome bunch. Athena was sure to be beautiful regardless… but more beautiful than Helen? She doubted it. As for Hera, she was best known for being a wife and a mother. No one praised a beautiful woman by comparing her to a wife or a mother. True, Helen was married, but it wasn’t what she was _known_ for. She felt confident that she was more beautiful than Hera.

But Aphrodite was the Goddess of love. The Goddess of desire. She must be ravishing. The question was only whether she was more or less ravishing than Helen.

“Ha!” Helen said aloud, her sweetly chiming voice echoing in the empty room. She enjoyed the lovely sound of it, so she continued, “I never heard of any war that was fought over Aphrodite. But a great battle is raging right now, all because of me. They say there’s a hundred thousand men in the Greek army alone. I _must_ be more beautiful than Aphrodite!”

The room warmed and became suffused with a soft and flattering light. An exquisite chord of music sounded and a deliciously sensual scent filled the air. And there, standing before Helen, was Aphrodite herself. 

Helen understood why Paris had been at a loss for words. The Goddess was more beautiful than any woman Helen had ever seen. Her face was perfection, her voluptuous body almost unbearably enticing. 

Still… Helen wasn’t convinced that the Goddess was _more_ beautiful than her. Equally beautiful, maybe. Helen edged toward her, hoping to see herself and Aphrodite side by side in the mirror and thus make her judgment.

“Lovely Aphrodite,” Helen said politely. “You grace me with your presence.”

“Wretched Helen,” the Goddess retorted. Her voice was like the most transporting music, even though she spoke angrily. “Are you not even going to apologize for your hubris?”

But just as Aphrodite spoke, Helen saw them both in the disc of gleaming bronze.

“I am not,” Helen said haughtily. “It is the truth, and why should I apologize for the truth?” She pointed at the mirror, admiring her graceful gesture as she did it. “Behold the proof! It is I who am more beautiful—I who am more powerful—I who am more desired!” 

“Silence, foolish mortal. You know nothing of desire, and less of power.” Then Aphrodite’s lips curved in a smile which, though so lovely that it was almost unbearable, reminded Helen of a cat eyeing a cornered mouse. “I will teach you a lesson in both.”

As the last sweet syllable fell from Aphrodite’s mouth, a wave of heat crashed over Helen. She could feel the air between the Goddess and herself as a cruel barrier between skin that was meant to touch. Her nipples hardened, she shivered, and she grew wet as the sea. She longed for Aphrodite’s touch like man dying of thirst longs for sweet water. But a lowly creature like her had no right to approach a Goddess. 

“Oh, please,” Helen begged. Dazed, she realized that she had fallen to her knees. “Oh, please, lovely Aphrodite, grace me with your touch, or I shall die!”

Aphrodite’s luscious lips curled in a smile so temping that Helen couldn’t keep back a whimper. “Humble yourself properly, and I will consider it.”

Helen didn’t need to think twice about what Aphrodite wanted. She stripped off her fine draperies and cast them aside, then got down on all fours and crawled like an animal. As she got closer, she could smell Aphrodite’s intoxicating scent, like wildflowers and honey and the reddest of wines. Helen felt drunk with it.

Aphrodite kicked her aside with a contemptuous flick of her dainty foot. Helen fell over. Her ribs hurt from the kick and her side hurt from the fall, but she gloried in the pain. Aphrodite had deigned to touch her with her own foot! Helen stared at its exquisite arch and pearly nails, and wondered if she dared to lean over and shower it with kisses. If Aphrodite left it within reach any longer, Helen wasn’t sure she could resist.

The Goddess knelt over her and pulled her thighs apart. Helen cried out in delight at Aphrodite's touch. Each finger seemed to burn itself into Helen's skin with a deliciously arousing heat. Her cunt was contracting rhythmically, wet and hot and waiting. She knew that she would come the instant the Goddess touched her between the legs. Helen writhed on the floor, moaning in anticipation, so overcome that she only barely understood Aphrodite’s words.

“This is power, Helen,” the Goddess said in a cold and lovely voice. “This is desire. And now I shall show you the other side of power. And the other side of desire.”

Helen’s lust vanished. In the same instant, she realized that Aphrodite had enchanted her. Helen burned with fury and humiliation as she remembered crawling across the floor, writhing with sexual hunger, begging the Goddess—begging! How dare anyone make the most beautiful woman in the world beg! Enraged, Helen tried to leap to her feet.

And found that she couldn’t move from the floor. She was stuck on her back with her thighs spread and her wet cunt open wide. 

“Release me!” Helen demanded.

The Goddess laughed, a sound like music and shattering glass. “Oh, yes, Helen. _Now_ I will give you release.”

She began to fondle Helen’s body, sometimes gently, sometimes roughly. Helen lay, furious and horrified, as the Goddess stroked her nipples back to hardness, then pinched them painfully. Aphrodite yanked Helen’s hair, bringing tears to her eyes. 

Then she reached into Helen’s mouth. Helen tried her best to struggle against the violation, but she couldn’t move as Aphrodite moistened her finger with saliva and ran it along Helen’s lips, leaving them wet. Aphrodite bent down and kissed Helen, sucking at her lips and tongue, then penetrating Helen’s mouth with her own tongue. Helen moaned with horror and shame, but could not do so much as close her lips. She was as helpless against this spell of Aphrodite's as she had been against the one that had forced her to desire the Goddess.

When Aphrodite withdrew her tongue, Helen found that she could move again. She again tried to jump up, but Aphrodite slapped her down with a single hand. Helen was flung to the cold stone floor, banging her head and her elbow. She cried out in pain, then tried to shove away the looming Goddess. Her hand sank into voluptuous flesh, but Aphrodite was immovable. It was like trying to push away the walls of Troy.

“Foolish mortals,” said Aphrodite musingly, pinning Helen down with one hand. Then, without warning, she plunged her fingers into Helen’s cunt.

Helen screamed, more from surprise and horror than from pain. Then she found her tongue. “Stop! Stop!” Helen hated to apologize, but she had to make this stop. Reluctantly, she said, “I—I’m sorry! I was wrong! You’re more beautiful than I am!”

Aphrodite pinched Helen’s inner walls, making her scream again—this time from pain. “Too late.”

Helen lay struggling and whimpering as Aphrodite forced her entire hand into Helen’s cunt, stretching it until it burned. But the humiliation and shame was even worse than the pain. And the regret was worse than everything else. Why had she been so foolish? Why couldn’t she have kept her mouth shut? She knew what dreadful punishments were visited on those who offend the Gods. Everyone knew about that. Now she was being brutally violated by a Goddess, and it was her own fault.

Helen trembled with fear as she once again saw Aphrodite’s cruel and lovely smile. 

“Desire,” said the Goddess. “Power. One and the same. And both belong to _me_.”

Helen felt Aphrodite’s hand close into a fist inside her. It hurt. Helen was horrified. Disgusted. Ashamed. Enraged.

But even so, a climax began to build within her.

“No,” Helen moaned. “Please, no!”

But she felt herself arch and writhe, unable to stop herself, thrusting so Aphrodite’s violating hand would impale her even deeper. She was painfully stretched inside, but somehow she needed more, more, even more, and the more she needed it, the more she hated herself for needing it, hated the garbled moans tearing from her throat, hated the pulsing of her inner walls—

A violent climax shook her, wringing a scream from her lips. It was an ecstasy so intense as to be indistinguishable from pain. And it left her feeling filthy inside.

Aphrodite withdrew her hand. It bore not a single trace of Helen’s fluids. 

The Goddess gracefully stood up. “And now, a final lesson in power.”

The room vanished. Helen and Aphrodite appeared in the Greek camp, in the middle of a mob of hardened soldiers removing their armor for the night.

The Greek soldiers fell to their knees, their upturned faces alight with awe as they gazed at the radiant Aphrodite.

“Behold the woman who uprooted you from your homes and set you to sail on a voyage from which many of you will never return!” Aphrodite’s voice rang out with piercing clarity. “Behold Helen of Troy, the most beautiful woman in the world!”

The soldiers’ gaze slowly swung from the Goddess to the human who lay sprawled before her. Helen cowered, terrified and ashamed. She was hideously aware of every detail of her degraded state: her sweat-curled hair, her tear-stained face, her exposed breasts, her wet and swollen lips, her even wetter and more swollen cunt. She squirmed, trying to conceal herself behind her hands and legs, and felt a warm trickle slide down her inner thigh. 

The soldiers watched, greedily, hungrily, their eyes hot with lust and battle rage. 

Aphrodite snapped her fingers. Cold metal closed around Helen’s wrists and ankles. She lunged forward in a clumsy scramble, and was jerked back. She was chained hand and foot to a stone pillar that had materialized in the middle of the camp. 

Aphrodite loomed above her, exquisite and implacable. She spoke not to Helen, but to the soldiers. “This woman is my gift to you. She is your toy, to play with and to break, if that is your pleasure. Enjoy her as you will.”

With that, Aphrodite vanished, leaving Helen alone with the Greek soldiers. As she watched in horror, they began to stalk toward her. 

“No!” Helen screamed, defiance returning to her. “You can’t do this! I am Helen of Troy, the most beau—”

A rough brute of a soldier shoved his huge hard cock in her mouth, choking her and cutting off her words. 

Helen struggled frantically, and managed to surge upward as far as the chains allowed. The soldier’s big hands closed around her shoulders, bruising her tender flesh with their iron grip and jerking her forward. Her face was ground into his crotch and his cock was shoved all the way down her throat. She gagged, her lips stretched so wide they felt like they’d crack at the corners. Helen tried to pull away, but he held her tight in a ruthless grip as he thrust violently down her throat. 

She thrashed and tried to kick at him, but the manacles weighed heavy around her ankles and it was hard to breathe with that monster cock shoved down her throat. She was soon forced to stop, her head swimming. The Greek brute pumped forcefully inside her mouth, choking her with every thrust. She dreaded his climax, but to her shame, also found herself wishing it would be soon. At least then it would be over.

After what felt like an eternity, he gave a loud groan and spurted stickily down her throat. Then he slammed her down, bruising and scraping her knees on the stony ground. Helen yelped, then cut it off. Her knees stung, her throat was sore, and her shoulders were bruised. She felt like all the fight was beaten out of her.

More soldiers eagerly stepped up. One took himself in his hand and began to fondle himself, jerking at his cock as he held it aimed at her face. Two more positioned themselves before her, one standing and one kneeling in front of the first. The standing soldier grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. The sharp pain brought tears to her eyes. But even worse was the thought of being choked with another huge prick. Helen clenched her jaw tight. 

The soldier grabbed her face in one hand. With fingers strong and hard as pincers, he relentlessly pressed inward on her cheeks until her jaw was forced open. Then he shoved in his throbbing cock inside, making painful contact with her sore throat. She gagged, and he tightened his grip on her hair and yanked her closer.

Helen was startled by a hard pinch on her nipples. She choked on the cock in her mouth as she tried to gasp in pain. Soldiers were crowded all around her, grabbing and fondling and pinching her. The soldier kneeling in front of her roughly shoved her thighs apart and shoved his rampant prick into her. Another man worked his way between her back and the stone pillar she was chained to, grabbed her buttocks, and sank himself into her ass with one hard thrust. Helen tried to scream, but choked instead. 

She set herself to endure this degradation, trying not to openly weep as the three men thrust inside her. She could actually feel the two cocks rubbing against each other, separated only by a thin wall of flesh. It seemed to go on forever, but at last the men spurted inside her in quick succession, groaning and breathing their hot breath on her neck and face. One by one, they pulled out of her. 

Helen gave a sigh of relief. At last it was over.

She heard a loud groan. A hot, sticky jet of seed splattered over her eyes and cheek as the soldier who had been fondling himself came all over her face. Humiliated, Helen tried to duck away, and got a hard slap across the back of her head for her pains. She was forced to keep still as another thick spurt dripped across her lips. 

The soldiers who had used her stepped away, their cocks limp and spent. But more soldiers crowded forward, their swollen pricks thrusting out or held in their hands. Beyond them, Helen saw even more, dirty and dusty and blood-spattered from the day of battle. She could see no end to them.

 _They say there’s a hundred thousand men in the Greek army alone._

Helen sagged in her chains, resigned. In the distance, she heard the mocking laugh of a Goddess, inhuman and terrible. 

And beautiful.


End file.
